Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which can convert energy stored in a fuel to electricity with a high efficiency. To attain a particular voltage or current, a plurality of individual fuel cells can be combined into units called fuel cell stacks, in which the individual fuel cells are electrically connected in series to one another. A plurality of fuel cell stacks can be electrically connected to one another to form a fuel cell column. A fuel cell system can refer to one or more individual fuel cells, one or more fuel cell stacks, and/or one or more fuel cell columns. Fuel cell systems can be used in a variety of power supply applications.
To maximize the efficiency and longevity of a fuel cell system, proper operating conditions must be maintained. For example, inefficient operation may result if too much or too little fuel is used by the fuel cell system, or if the temperatures of the individual fuel cells deviate from a preferred temperature range. Wide temperature distributions among fuel cells are particularly common in Solid Oxide Fuel Cell systems, and can result in large variances in cell performance. In order to maintain proper operating conditions, it is desirable to continually monitor and adjust the fuel cell system and one or more peripheral devices which are in electrical communication with the fuel cell system.